Sonic's Life: It Ain't Pretty
by AriesTheHedgehog
Summary: Enter the life of the hedgehog we all know and love well... kinda, and find out how its like to live with these people when you're not starring in a game. Trust me, it sucks. CHAPTER 13 UP! REVISED CHAPTER 1 UP!
1. Well This Sucks

**Note: If you haven't read this before that's probably a good thing, because the first chapter completely sucked. So I changed it. But only to offend you more. (Just kidding.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co. and I never will. Why do you have to ask?**

"SOOOOOOONIIIIIC!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ugh… WHAAAT?" Sonic yelled getting out of his bed. He walked into the living room and saw Tails pointing to the door.

"MAAILS HERE!"

"Jesus Tails! Were you eating sugar again?"

Tails looked around. "Nooooo…"

Sonic sighed and opened his front door. He walked up to his mailbox and grabbed his mail.

"Let's see… bills… restraining order… Electronic Gaming Monthly… an invitation to a cruise from Mario… and bills. Okay then. Nothing of interest in my mailbox. As usual." Sonic said, browsing through his mail.

"WHAT'STHAT? WHAT'STHAT? WHAT'STHAT?" Tails yelled, pointing to the cruise letter.

"Junk mail."

"BUT IT SAYS IT'S FREE!"

"Did someone say free?" Rouge asked. She magically came into my story.

"Get out of this story, Rouge."

"Okay." She said, walking into an alternate dimension.

"OOOOOOOOH! I WANNA GO TO THE ALTERNATE DIMENSION!"

"Tails, please be quiet."

"PLEEEEEEEEASE!"

"I'll take you to the cruise if you just shut up!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Sonic was holding his head.

"Tails… never eat sugar again… ever… please." He said.

"BUT SUGAR IS GOOOOOOD!"

Sonic head was about to explode.

"Please… go to Cream's house or something."

"YAAAAAY!" Tails yelled as he flew farther away from Sonic's house.

'Thank God!" Sonic thought to himself as he walked back into his house. He set down his mail on his table and started relaxing on his couch. Peace, quiet and-

CRASH!

A red convertible slammed through Sonic's wall, which left rubble all over the living room. When the dust cleared up, Knuckles climbed out of the convertible.

"KNUCKLES! WHY DO YOU CRASH THIS CRAP INTO MY HOUSE EVERY FREAKIN DAY? IT PISSES ME OFF! I SHOULD-"

"Hey, Sonic! What's up?" Knuckles interrupted.

Sonic slapped his forehead.

"I didn't know you were going on a cruise! Can I come?" Knuckles asked.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"Well, Tails was flying through the whole city and screaming, 'WE'RE GOING TO A CRUISE!' so I expected you would be."

"Fine, you can come. It's in two days."

"Alright then!" Knuckles said. He pulled out a small metal box with a button on it and pressed the button. A big rocket came out of Sonic's floor that had the words "ESCAPE POD TO ANGEL ISLAND" written on it.

"Knuckles, why do you need this?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno… It's quicker!" Knuckles said climbing into the rocket. "See ya!"

The rocket blasted though Sonic's roof and flew off in the sky.

Just then, someone knocked on Sonic's door. He opened it and saw Cream and Tails standing there.

"Back already?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, I wanted to go to the cruise with you and Tails!" Cream said.

"He told you too?"

"No, he was screaming it all over Station Square. Everyone knows!"

"Fine, whatever." Sonic said slamming the door. Then he overheard Cream saying, "LET'S EAT SUGAR!"

Sonic opened the door and said, "Don't even think about eating any more sugar, Tails!"

Tails and Cream watched as Sonic slammed the door again.

"SCREW THAT, LET'S GO!" Cream yelled.

**The moral of this chapter is, never give little kids sugar. But anyone could figure that one out. Please review!**


	2. Hyperactive Children and Red Hedgehogs

Note: WOO! Flames! I love those things, cuz that means people are reading it enough to point out the details!

And here's how I interpret things.

Sonic21541 says:

Don't write for reviews, play God and just update the story when YOU want to...

I didn't find this funny at all, I think you were trying to force the humor, I don't laugh... at all. I believe it's way better, and funnier, to try to have a boring story, just let the story flow and put in the humor when it's needed. Besides, Sonic is kinda of a nomad, he doesn't stay in one place for too long, Tails is so this dumb, and Knuckles is supposed to drive a car and crash it into things. You got it perfectly.

You tried and I hope others will find this entertaining... because I'm a big doodiehead!

WOO BEANS!

**Disclaimer: Sonic and those people aren't mine. Except for the red guy.**

**And now to the story!**

Sonic was packing his bags. He wondered why, of all people, Mario invited him to a cruise. It made no sense.

"Oh well," Sonic thought. "At least I'll get a free cruise ride."

Sonic was just about to pack his sun tan lotion when he heard a knock on the door.

"I should really stop giving people my address" Sonic grumbled as he walked up to the door. He opened it up to see a red hedgehog.

"HEY! SONIC! I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN! I WANTED TO MEET YOU! Actually, I just need a place to stay. Can I come here for a while?" the red hedgehog said quickly.

"Uhh. Ok?"

"SWEET! Where do I sleep?"

"Umm… maybe on the couch?"

"Alright!" the red guy said as he leapt onto Sonic's sofa, and instantly fell asleep.

"Umm… hey buddy I-"

"SOOOOOONIIIIIC!"

"Oh god."

Tails crashed through a window a hit several walls, but didn't seem to notice.

"HEYSONICIBROUGHTCREAMTOSTAYHEREFORALITTLEBITANDIWANTTOKNOWWHERETHEICECREAMIS!" the hyper fox yelled.

"Tails! I told you not to eat sugar at our house or Cream's house!" Sonic yelled back.

"DID SOMEONE SAY SUGAR?" Cream yelled as she crashed through the door.

"Ugh! Why don't you two go play outside or-" Sonic started.

"WHO IS HE?" Tails screamed pointing at the asleep red hedgehog.

"Wait, don't bother him! He's -!"

"WAKE UP MR.SLEEPYHEAD! WAKE UP!" Cream was yelling into the red guy's ear.

He didn't budge.

"THAT'S NOT HOW YOU WAKE SOMEONE UP, CREAM! THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT!" Tails screamed as he started to drag the red guy across the floor.

He only started to drool.

"IS HE DE-?" Tails started, but Sonic grabbed him and pressed his finger into Tails' neck. Tails fell on the floor.

"YOU KILLED TAILS!" Cream screamed.

"I didn't kill him. I knocked him out. He'll feel better when he wakes up." Sonic said.

"SO SHOULD I GO HOME?"

"Yes."

"OK!" Cream yelled as she flew through one of Sonic's windows.

"Finally. Note to self: Don't ever have children." Sonic thought. He picked up Tails and put him in his room. When he walked back into the living room, he saw that red guy eating nachos and watching TV.

"How did you-? Wait. Never mind. I have to grab my stuff for the cruise." Sonic grumbled.

"Cruise? Can I come?" the red guy said.

"Fine. It's in 2 days."

"But I'll be gone in 2 days!"

"Why?"

"I have to go to the cruise, remember?"

Sonic looked at him funny. This guy was not normal.

**END OF STORY! REVIEW! TELL ME HOW MUCH I SUCK!**

**Note: The quote on the top is only a joke.**


	3. Boredom at Sonic's House

**Note: Hello again… umm… insert witty comment here ! HAH! **

**Disclaimer: Stop eating my pizza! Geez man. And get out from my basement! Anyway, you know the deal. Sonic and crap don't belong to me, 'cept for the dumb red guy. WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP TELLING YOU?**

**ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

**

Tails woke up. "Ugh, what happened? It feels like I crashed through a window and flung into walls!"

Tails started walking down the stairs when he tripped and fell down them.

THUD THUD CRASH THUD THUD THUD BONK THUD

He woke up a few minutes later. Some creepy red guy was poking him with a stick.

"Hey, buddy. You okay?" he said.

"Ughh my head…" Tails groaned. "What happened?"

"You slid down the guard rail and flew into a wall."

"…But I thought I fell down the stairs"

"Oh well. I wasn't looking." He started walking away.

"Where are we?" Tails asked.

"Sonic's house,"

"Then… who are you?"

"Sonic is going grocery shopping, and he asked me to baby-sit you." He said carelessly.

"Wait. Then you're a sitt- is that a beer can that you're holding?"

The red guy looked at what he had in his hand. "Whoa! When did I get this?" He chucked it out the window.

-Outside Sonic's house-

"Okay froggy," Big was saying, "you plant the mine like-." CLUNK "Oww!" Big yelled in his retarded tone of voice, as a beer can flung into his eye.

-Back in the house-

Tails put an ice pack on his head, while the red guy kept doing front flips off of Sonic's balcony.

"You should really stop doing that," Tails said, "you might fall on your head or on another per-."

"Whoa!" Knuckles said as he crashed into Sonic's house with a semi and had some red guy fall on the windshield. Knux got out of the car and started poking him.

"Hey! You alive, there? It looks like your dead, but I'm not sure. Wait." Knuckles looked at me. "That was the absolute DUMBEST line I've ever heard."

SHUT THE HELL UP, KNUCKLES!

"Whoa, where'd that red guy go?" Knuckles said, as he realized the red hedgehog was gone.

**-In Sonic's house-**

AmyAddict1 was hugging Tails against his will, and that red guy was watching TV and eating nachos… again.

Sonic walked through the door with a bag of groceries in his hand.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Sonic yelled. He walked into the living room. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to AmyAddict1.

She threw down a smoke ball and disappeared.

"That was… odd." Sonic said, puzzled. "Anyway, Mario said there was a change of plans. The cruise is tomorrow."

"Okay." The red guy and Tails said in unison.

"Well, I'm going to go to Angel Island for no apparent reason." Tails said as he walked out the door.

After a while Sonic and that red guy heard screams from outside.

"AHHH! IT'S YOU AGAIN! SONIC, HEEEEEEELLLLLP! AAAAAHHHH! STOP HUGGING ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN AMY ADDICT! AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**THE END! **

**How I interpret things Zone Act 2**

**Boss: playstation14**

**Cream plus sugar equals crazy hyperactive...uh...girl? DX**

**Yes, this story does suck.**

**However...do you know what a flame is? So far, you have recieved 6 flames.**

**Why? Because this is what I think of you and your crappy story:**

**OMG LOL R U SERIOUS HOW OLD U R LEIK 5 YRS OLD OR SOMETIN? GET A LIFE U BASTARD**

**U R STORRI SUCKS ASS!**

**So as you can plainly see, everybody flamed you. They were giving you constructive**

**critisisms, which is a bad thing because I'm a big doodiehead.**


	4. Eggmans Evil Plan and ITS CRUISE TIME!

**Note: WOO! Real flames! And you can't say anything now, playstation14! HA!**

**Another note: Stop reading the story if you don't like it. That's what I do all the time:-D**

**The third note: I'm not stupid. I have a different sense of humor. Also, just because I make one of the characters incredibly stupid, doesn't mean that I act like him.**

**Quadruple note: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR LANGUAGE BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT. **

**Disclaimer: I hate you. Sonic and those people aren't mine, 'cept for the red guy.**

**NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**

_-In Eggman's hidden base that he built while I was writing the notes-_

"Aaahh. Finally I'm finished building this stupid piece of shit. Now for some Twinkies." Eggman said, walking to his 12-foot pantry. He pulled out a 20-pack box of Twinkies, and sat down in his big evil chair. Yes, even the chair was evil.

"We meet at last doctor,"

"What was that?" Eggman said, dropping his Twinkies. "NOOOO! MY TREASURE! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? WHHYYYYYYYYY!"

"…? Anyway I have a plan that will ensure world domination and I need your help."

"World domination, you s- waaait!"

"What?"

"How do I know you're not just a voice in my head?"

A black echidna stepped out of the shadows.

"Aww. But you're a girl." Eggman said, pouting.

"So? What does that have to do with the plan?" she said.

"I don't ever do evil plans with girls!"

"What about Rouge?"

"She had a chaos emerald."

"I brought Krispy Kremes." The black echidna said as she pulled a box of donuts from behind her back.

"YOU'RE IN!" Eggman shouted as he snatched the box from her and shoved his face in it, eating the donuts and snorting.

The black echidna rolled her eyes. "Fatass." She thought.

"I HEARD THAT!" Eggman yelled.

"Heard what? I didn't say anything."

"Oh." Eggman said. He shoved his face back in the donuts.

* * *

_**-The next day-**_

"SOOOONIIIC!"

"TAILS! WHY DO YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE THIS EVERYDAY?" Sonic yelled as he crawled out of bed.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE CRUISE TODAY, RIGHT? OH, AND AMY'S HERE. AND WHY IS THAT RED GUY STILL HERE?" Tails yelled.

"Tails, I'm right here. There's no need to yell."

"SONIC!" Amy yelled as she hugged him.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked puzzled.

"I heard you were going to a cruise, so I brought my stuff!"

"But! Ugh ok."

"WEEEEEEEE! FASTER FASTER!" Cream was yelling as she was riding on the red hedgehogs shoulders.

"HOLY SHIT! GET IT OFF!" he was yelling, as he ran around the house.

CRASH

"HEY PEOPLE! I GOTS US A RIDE FER DAT CRUISE!" Knuckles said, talking like a redneck.

"Knuckles, why are you talking like that?" Sonic asked.

"LET'S GOOO!" the red guy yelled running out the door

-1 MIN LATER-

Knuckles pulled his red convertible out of Sonic's wall. Knuckles was driving, Sonic was in the passenger seat, Amy the red guy and Tails were in the back seat, and Cream was in the trunk along with all the suitcases.

They started driving when they heard old-school boss music.

"EGGMAN IS ON OUR TAIL!" Knuckles yelled.

"I'll take care of this!" the red guy said. He pulled out some fireworks from the floor of the car.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Knuckles yelled.

The red guy pointed them towards Eggman and lit them.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW POW! I'm too cheap to describe sound effects.

Eggman's floating thingy blew up.

"Well, that's taken care of." Knuckles said. "Wait, why do I get all the obvious lines?"

I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, KNUCKLES!

-2 ½ HOURS LATER-

The red guy was staring at Amy with a retarded smile for about 2 ½ hours when he tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and wrote something down on a piece of paper. The red guy took it and smiled.

"ARE YOU TWO FLIRTING BACK THERE?" Sonic yelled, getting jealous.

"Uhh… noooo. We're…uhh…telling each other cheat codes." The red guy said.

"Oh, of course." Sonic said sarcastically, "Tails, what are they writing?"

Tails took the paper and said, "Uhh… cheat…codes."

"UGH!" Sonic took the paper and read it out loud.

"1,1,2,4 left, left, left, up, up, up, right, ri- ARGH!" he threw the piece of paper out the window.

"Geez, what crawled up his butt and died?" The red guy asked.

_-30 min. later-_

"I've been wondering. What's your name?" she said pointing to the red guy.

He got that big retarded smile on his face and started blushing.

"Aries." He said.

"So. Aries. How about joining the Nintendo team? I heard they have free nachos." Sonic said, annoyed that he kept talking to Amy.

"Nope. Although I do know they have a Free Nacho Wednesday, Nintendo is not for me."

"Why, not?"

Aries giggled. "Because Amy's here, and she's HOT!" he thought

"Because Nintendo Brand Nachos taste terrible."

"Oh really. Well that's too bad. I heard-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Knuckles interrupted. He pointed to a giant cruise ship that was pink and had rainbows on it.

"Wow, that looks gay." Aries said.

They walked up to it and finally got on. Mario greeted them.

"Welcome to Rainbow Cruise!"

* * *

**THE END!**


	5. Craziness on Rainbow Cruise

**Note: I've been updating really quickly lately. I just noticed that. Also 3 MORE DAYS 'TIL I'M GOING TO CHICAGO'S COMICON! WOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not getting a ticket for you :P. Sonic and co. don't belong to me 'cept for Aries.**

**CHAPTER 5! COMIN' AT YA!

* * *

**

"Oh crap. We're not going to star in Mario Party 7 now, are we?" Sonic said.

"No, just stay here and relax." Mario said.

"Well… ok." Sonic immediately went to the pool. Aries went to get tickets to the mini-game sub, Tails went to the pool with Sonic, Cream was still in the trunk, Knuckles went to the mini-game sub as well, and Amy started tanning.

-Wherever Aries was-

"Hey. Mushroom dude. Where can I get tickets for the mini-game sub?" he said to a Toad.

"Right here." The Toad said, handing him a ticket.

"Ok cool." Aries said taking the ticket. "Now where to go?"

-The pool-

Sonic was swimming in the pool when he saw Tails jump off the edge of the cruise. He ran towards the edge.

"Tails, what the hell are you doing?" Sonic yelled.

"I'm risking my life to have fun and prove that I'm- AHHHHHH!" Tails screamed as a shark attacked him.

"Oh god."

-Back to where Aries was-

Aries was standing in line. He finally managed to get in. He walked into a small yellow submarine. In it, there were two goombas, Princess Peach, some ugly brown Toad, and Knuckles. Aries sat in the crowded sub. The ugly brown Toad spoke up.

"Ahem. Welcome to the mini-game sub. I'm Toadsworth and I will be your tour guide."

FFFRRRRRRRT

"What was that?" a goomba said.

Aries sat around laughing, because he just farted in the face of the other goomba.

"Ahem." Toadsworth said. "Would you like to share something with us?"

FRRRRRRRRT

Aries was laughing a lot.

"Aww." He said, chuckling. "Someone open a window!"

Aries broke open the window of the sub… while it was still underwater! Water poured in and started flooding the place. The goombas immediately drowned, for they have no arms, and before Aries saw anything else he swam out of the sinking sub.

He rose to the surface of the water.

"Oh crap."

-The other side of the cruise, in the water-

"Tails, hang on!" Sonic yelled, grabbing Tails and climbing on to the side of the cruise.

The shark did a body slam on the side of the cruise, trying to knock Sonic down. It then rammed head first at full speed into the side, which killed it instantly.

"I guess we got Corky the Shark." Sonic thought as he pulled Tails onto the cruise.

"TAILS! BREATHE, BUDDY!" Sonic started to do mouth-to-mouth CPR on Tails.

Everyone stared, including Amy, as Sonic seemed to be making out with Tails. Tails was laying down, as Sonic was putting his mouth on his, with his cheeks red from all the blowing.

Everyone started laughing. And then Amy walked up.

"Oh, Sonic. It all makes sense now. You were running away from me because you don't like girls! I see now! All you had to do was tell me that you were gay." She said smiling.

Sonic's eyes opened wide.

-Other side of cruise-

A wet Aries climbed onto the cruise, completely erasing the last 10 minutes from his mind, when he spotted a figure on the other side of the railing. He ran at Sonic speed towards him and pushed playstation14 off the edge of the cruise. He pulled out a pistol from nowhere and started shooting at him while he was in the water. He shot between every word he said.

"STOP! FLAMING! MY! STORIES!" he yelled until he ran out of bullets. He looked into the water to see playstation14 still floating there grinning.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE MADE IT THIS TIME! BUT YOU WON'T LAST LONG IN THE OCEAN, BITCH!" he yelled. "I'LL GET RID OF YOU JUST LIKE I DID AMYADDICT1!"

"Did you call me?" Amy said walking up to Aries.

"Uhmm… no."

"Well would you like to go out with me?" she said.

"Uhmm… where are we going?" Aries said, completely confused.

Amy giggled. "You know what I mean, silly!"

"Uhh… yeah! Yeah! I was uhh… kidding."

"_What the heck does going out mean"_ Aries thought.

-Where Sonic was-

"NO! I'M NOT GAY AMY!" Sonic yelled desperately. "I WAS PERFORMING CPR!"

He watched her walk away to the other side of the cruise.

"Ugh. Why does this happen to me?" Sonic mumbled. He looked for Amy to see her talking to… Aries!

"What is he doing, talking to Amy?" Sonic thought, getting increasingly jealous.

"So what's your favorite band?" Amy asked.

"Umm… rubber?" Aries said, still totally confused.

Amy giggled. "I like your sense of humor." She said.

"_Why does she keep asking these confusing questions and then giggling? Oh well. I'll just pretend I know what she's talking about." _Aries thought.

Sonic watched with extreme jealousy, when Mario walked up.

"So your-a jealous of him 'cause-a he's talking to-a your girl?" Mario said.

"How did you know that?"

"Mind reading powers."

"How did you get those?"

"The author gave them to me."

"Why do you do these things?" Sonic said to me.

SHUT YOUR ASS UP SONIC! OR I'LL GET RID OF YOU LIKE I DID KNUCKLES!

"What?"

Nothing…

"Oookay."

"Well, to get her back you need to pick a fight with him. And win."

"THAT guy? Did you see the way he was shooting and yelling at the water? HE'S CRAZY!"

"Yeah well… too bad."

"Crap. Well I think I'm gonna go to the gift shop first."

"I'll come with."

-Gift shop-

Amy was walking with Aries and pointing out all the girly things that were there, which didn't seem to bother Aries, since he was spacing out.

Sonic was looking at the little Sonic X figurines they had when he spotted Aries.

"Now's your chance!" Mario said.

Sonic walked up to Aries and said, "Aries, your cool and all but you're going too far when you take my girl."

"Huh?…ok." Aries said, still confused.

"So are you going to fight me now?" Sonic said.

"Huh? We're fighting?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Suddenly Bowser popped out of nowhere.

"Hey kid! I saw the way you ditched that sub! That was pure evil, there! I want you to join my army!" he said pointing to Aries.

"Huh? Oh. I'm in a fight right now." Aries said.

"A fight? Let me help!"

Mario got impatient. "JUST FINISH HIM OFF!" he yelled.

"Don't I get a weapon or something?" Sonic complained.

"FINE!"

Mario threw Sonic a samurai sword.

"GOD, Mario! Couldn't you get something lighter?" Sonic said, trying to hold up the sword.

Bowser threw Aries a steel baseball bat. Aries flipped it around his arm, threw it up, balanced it on his foot, kicked it up, caught it, and pointed it at Sonic.

Sonic dropped the sword and nearly peed himself.

"I THINK WE HAVE A WINNER!" Bowser said.

Aries started flipping the bat around again, until-

CLUNK

Aries hit himself in the back of the head with the bat and knocked himself out.

"I THINK WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!" Mario yelled.

Amy ran up to Sonic's side.

"Oh, Sonic, you're so brave." She said.

Sonic just stared and Aries's body on the ground.

"Holy shit! Did I just win because Aries is a dumbass? ...SWEET!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 5! REVIEW! And Akira-the-echidna. Stop owning my reviews. That's my job.**


	6. Eggmans Evil Plan: part 2

**Note: This chapter is only about Eggman and the black echidna for now.**

**Disclaimer: WHY DO YOU HAVE TICKETS TO THE COMICON? Speaking of which, I'll be gone for the weekend so I won't be updating… BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN'T REVIEW PEOPLE! How nice it would be to open up my e-mail and find that botfanfiction person e-mailing me 50 times to see all those reviews. I have problems sorry. I DON'T OWN SONIC AND CO. OR PIZZA HUT**

**ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

**

"Did you carry out the plan?" the black echidna said.

"Yeah, yeah. I got your goddamn plan finished. Now what do we do?" Eggman moaned. His mustache was all black because he had fireworks explode in his face from the previous encounter.

"Good. Now they're completely unaware that we'll build something big."

"How is that?"

"Well, you just got totally crushed but you only brought your floating egg. So they would assume you're up to no good."

"Huh?" Eggman said, with a Twinkie in his mouth.

"Ugh, never mind. Fatass." The black echidna turned around and started writing stuff on a piece of paper.

"Huh?"

"Never mind!"

"Hey, who are you anyway?" Eggman wondered, finishing off his Twinkie.

"You can call me Kyra."

"Ok Tyra."

"ARGH! I SAID KYRA DAMMIT!"

"Ok, whatever. So what are you writing?"

"Umm… evil plans. Duh."

Eggman looked over her shoulder. "I can barely understand those."

"I thought you were an evil genius!"

"Nope."

"Ugh! Well here's the plan. We re-build all the biggest threats that you have made. To be precise I was thinking the Death Egg, the Egg Carrier, the Egg Fleet, the Eclipse Cannon, and an army of Metal Sonics. And without warning, we blast Station Square with the Eclipse Cannon, but only using 1 chaos emerald, then we launch the Death Egg with the protection of the Egg Fleet and the Egg Carrier. We'll be inside the Death Egg and if we make it to space, I'll send you to Space Colony ARK with the chaos emeralds, so you can completely destroy Station Square, while I take care of building the Metal Sonics and launching them down to Earth. You get all that?"

"Th-That's… that's genius!" Eggman said sobbing and hugging Kyra.

"UGH! Get your fat being off of me!" Kyra yelled pushing away.

"Sorry." Eggman said, with another Twinkie in his mouth.

* * *

**END O CHAPTER! I know that was really short, and I'm sorry. I won't be updating this weekend though. SEE YA! AND I BETTER SEE REVIEWS WHEN I GET BACK!**


	7. Sonamy: It doesn't work out

**Note: Oh my sweet Jesus. I hate you all. TIME FOR THE CHRONICLES OF COMICON! I hit a baby in the face with a plastic bag**

**THE END**

**Disclaimer: OH MY GOD! GET THE HINT! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE PEOPLE EXCEPT FOR ARIES!**

**CHAPTER…. Crap. I lost count… THIS CHAPTER… crap I ran out of things to say too…uhhh…

* * *

**

Sonic enjoyed his victory… for about 15 seconds, because that's when Amy yelled,

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

So Sonic had to sit through the excruciating pain of Amy using his money and buying girly stuff. And every time Sonic tried to hit her over the head with a metal object, she turned around and kissed him.

-5 hours later-

Sonic was going a little insane, because Amy had used up all 1,231,629,307,665 rings Sonic had.

_-inside Sonic's head-_

BOOOOOOOM

_-outside Sonic's head- _

Sonic went insane. He started giggling for no reason, pulled out a pistol, and pointed it to the back of Amy's head. Amy turned around. 

"PREPARE TO DIE, SATAN!" Sonic yelled.

"But Sonic! I love you!" she said in that really whiny voice.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT SHIT AGAIN!"

Sonic pulled the trigger.

CLICK CLICK…CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic said, smacking himself in the face with the pistol, which knocked him out.

Amy stared at Sonic on the floor.

"He's just tired from all the shopping." She thought.

_-Swimming pool-_

Tails was doing the backstroke, while Aries climbed in and just stood at the bottom of the pool.

"Hey, red guy!" Tails shouted, "you gonna swim?"

"Uhhm…" Aries looked at his feet. "I am swimming."

"Uh. No…you're just standing there."

"Exactly. Swimming."

"Ok, whatever." Tails said swimming away.

Aries was so confused. He had so much going on in his mind.

"_Ok,_

_Why does it feel like someone hit me over the head with a steel bat?_

_What did Amy mean by "going out"? WHERE ARE WE GOING?_

_Why is it funny that I like rubber bands?"_

Aries was thinking for a while. Then he started to hear music.

"ARIES! YOU'RE DROWNING!" Tails yelled.

Aries started humming to the death music.

"GET OUT OF THE POOL!"

All of a sudden the music stopped.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tails yelled confused.

"I inhaled a bubble."

"But we're in a pool."

"That was-a me." Wario said.

Aries rose to the surface and started choking on the air that he just inhaled."OH SHIT!"

_-Gift shop-_

"HURRY UP, WOMAN!" Sonic yelled. He had just awakened from getting knocked out.

"But Sonic, they have these cute-" Amy started.

"YOU SPENT 1,231,629,307,665 RINGS IN A FREAKIN' GIFT SHOP! WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED?"

"Oh, look at these little Yoshi plush dolls!"

-inside Sonic's head-

Repairing brain.

-outside Sonic's head-

Sonic tried to keep his cool.

"Ok. We'll buy the little plush dolls. And then we stop shopping and go somewhere else. OK?"

"Ok So- LOOK! ANOTHER GIFT SHOP!"

-inside Sonic's head-

fizzle fizzle… POP BAM BOOOM!

-outside Sonic's head-

"OH MY SWEET LORD! WHAT DID I DO? WHERE DID I GO WRONG?" Sonic yelled at the ceiling. He was foaming at the mouth. He then glared at Amy.

"YOOOU!" he pulled out an AK-47 and pointed it at her. "THIS ONE HAS BULLETS." He had a sadistic grin on his face. "AND JUST TO MAKE SURE" Sonic shot the living crap out of everything in the gift shop, except for Amy.

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, PINK DEVIL!" he pointed at her stomach and shot.

When the smoke cleared, there stood Amy, unharmed.

"AGH! WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE?" Sonic screamed.

"Well. I decided to wear my bullet proof vest today so-"

Sonic pointed at her head.

"THERE ISN'T A VEST FOR YOUR HEAD" he said with an evil cackle.

He started shooting and made sure that he saw the bullets hitting her head.

Again the smoke cleared, and there stood Amy, with only a bruise on her forehead.

"Metal plate in my head!" Amy said with a smile, as she tapped her forehead.

Clink, clink, clink

Sonic pointed the gun in his mouth.

CLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLICLI

Sonic fainted.

"Sonic, you're such a goofball! Come on, let's go to that other gift shop!" she said dragging Sonic's body.

* * *

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	8. Terror on Rainbow Cruise!

**NOTE: CAPS LOCK! WOOOOOOOOOO**

**Disclaimer: I don't like you… Sonic and co. don't belong to me, I asked if I could own all Sonic related products and they said it would only cost me 877 quadrillion dollars… I'm saving up my allowance. Oh but I do own Aries. In case you totally skipped every other chapter.**

**WELCOME TO THE DEATH PIT OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

**

Sonic woke up…again. He really needed to stop using all his ammo. He looked around and found himself in an empty gift shop full of bullet holes.

"Could this get any worse?" Sonic thought.

"SONIC, YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Well, shit."

Sonic sighed as Amy's arms wrapped around him. Amy looked at him.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't like me anymore!" Amy said.

"What gave you the hint?"

"FINE!" Amy yelled, "If you won't be my boyfriend, I'll have to go out with that red guy!"

"Good," Sonic thought as he walked away. "Let him suffer."

_-the side of the pool-_

Aries was in the same mood as Sonic. His brain couldn't think anymore because he had used all his brain capacity to figure out what Amy meant. (Also he had a big lump on his head, which didn't help) He breathed out heavily, trying to get all the Wario's ass gas out of his system. Then Amy tapped him on the shoulder.

"You wanna go out again?" she asked.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Aries yelled.

Amy giggled.

"WHY IS THAT SO FUNNY? WHYYYYYY?"

Amy then looked at him.

"So… you don't know what going out is?" she asked.

Aries's eye twitched.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW WHAT IT IS?" he yelled.

"Well, it's when two people are in love with each other and they become boyfriend and girlfriend, and start spending time together."

Aries had a confused look on his face.

"But… this isn't a Humor/Romance story…" he said, puzzled.

"What?" Amy said.

"I mean… No."

Amy started crying and went by the side of the cruise.

"NOBODY LOVES ME!" Amy cried.

Aries went to comfort her.

"It's not that nobody loves you," he said, "It's just nobody likes you."

Amy ran off, crying more.

"Oh well." Aries thought. "HEY! I CAN THINK AGAIN!"

Aries did a little victory dance, when Sonic came up to him.

"WHY AREN'T YOU GOING OUT WITH AMY?" he yelled.

"WHY AREN'T YOU?" Aries yelled back.

"BECAUSE SHE DRIVES ME INSANE!"

"ME TOO!"

"WELL… YOU TWO ARE BOTH RED AND HEDGEHOGS!"

"SHE'S PINK, DUMBASS!"

"SO WHAT? THEY'RE THE SAME THING!"

"YEAH WELL…umm… YOU AND AMY WEAR RED SHOES!"

"YOU DO TOO!"

Aries looked at his shoes.

"YEAH, BUT MINE ARE RED AND BLACK, YOU GUYS' SHOES ARE RED AND WHITE!"

Shadow chaos controlled into Microsoft Word and magically appeared in my story.

"I hear there is a fight over the one you two love?" Shadow said.

"LOVE? HAVE YOU BEEN READING THIS CHAPTER?" Aries and Sonic said in unison.

"Oh, well then. She's mine."

"GOOD TAKE HER!" Sonic and Aries said in unison again.

"We really need to stop doing that." Sonic said.

-the edge of the cruise-

Amy was crying, when Shadow appeared next to her.

"Do not cry, for I will go out with you." He said.

"YAAAAY!" Amy said hugging Shadow. As soon as her bright colored fur touched him, his skin started to burn.

"AAAAAAAH!" Shadow screamed. "FUCK MICROSOFT WORD! I'M GOING TO INTERNET EXPLORER!"

He raised his chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow started to disappear, when Amy jumped into him and was chaos controlled out of my story.

Two down.

SPLASH

"What was that?" Sonic yelled.

Mario walked up to him.

"Umm… that was your car. The cruise just seemed to… drop it…" he said.

_-in the little cargo place in the cruise about 2 minutes ago-_

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Aries laughed. "SEE YOU LATER CREAM!"

Aries pushed the convertible out of the ship. Cream was already in terror from being tied up with ropes and locked in the trunk, when water started to fill the trunk.

-back to where Sonic was-

"Well, at least we don't have anything important in there anyway." Sonic said.

"Yup. Absolutely nothing…" Aries said quietly.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?"

"…Nowhere."

"Oookayyy…"

Aries grabbed a metal bat and hit Sonic over the head with it.

* * *

**MUAHAHA! Anyway, review please. I also would like some fan characters for another chapter. Just tell me what they act like and what they look like and I will probably put them in a chapter, but there's no rush. REVIEW!**


	9. Sonic Team vs Aries

**Note: I read my story recently… and found out that the first chapter… I just didn't like it. So I'm probably going to rewrite that one, that is, when I feel like it. Also, no fan characters in this chapter, except for Aries. I'm probably going to put them in a later chapter. And beans still rule.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonic and co. don't belong to me. I only own Aries. Wow I kept my cool this time…**

**THE 9TH CHAPTER!

* * *

**

"MWAHAHAHA! I'VE DESTROYED THE SONIC TEAM FOR NO REASON!" Aries laughed.

Suddenly, there was a burst of green and Shadow came back with Amy, who was holding a lot of bags full of clothes.

"Did you know there was a Limited Too website?" Amy squealed, happily

"Did you know there's lots of porn on the internet?" Shadow squealed happily.

"Umm... ok." Aries said.

"Hey, where's everybody else?" Shadow asked, looking around.

"Well… Cream tied herself in the trunk and drove into the water, Sonic repeatedly beat himself over the head with a steel bat, and Knuckles sunk the Mini-game Sub and drowned."

All of a sudden, Cream flew out of the water and crawled behind Shadow.

"SHADOW! He tried to drown me in the car!" Cream yelled.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" Aries yelled in a demonic voice.

Shadow glared at him.

"I mean… umm… what are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

Just then, Knuckles climbed onto the cruise. He was drenched.

"THAT BITCH LEFT ME IN A SINKING YELLOW SUBMARINE!" Knuckles yelled.

"HOW DID YOU LIVE?" Aries said in a demonic tone again. "Damn, I need to stop doing that."

Knuckles grabbed a small necklace out of his pocket.

"Air necklace." He said simply.

Sonic woke up.

"OH, GREAT! JUST WHAT I NEEDED!" Aries yelled.

"You know we have to kick your ass now." Shadow said.

"Of course."

Aries ran like hell, with Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy after him. Aries jumped on the edge of the cruise's safety rail and started to grind. He saw that they were catching up to him.

"FUCK IT!" Aries yelled, as he jumped up and started running on the rail.

After about 10 minutes of chasing, the Sonic Team realized that they were just going around in a circle so Amy stopped running and faced the other way. When Aries finally got to where Amy was, he saw her with an evil grin on her face and her Piko Piko Hammer in her hand.

"Shit."

THOK

Aries was struck by the giant hammer and flew into the water.

"Nice work, Amy!" Sonic said. He looked at Aries who instantly sunk (because he can't swim).

"I have a feeling we won't see him again!"

* * *

**I know it was short. Sorry 'bout that. Also the fan characters should come in about 2 chapters. But that doesn't mean that I don't need more! REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Stranded

**Note: Updating… everyday… I guess two years of not being on fanfiction gives you a lot of ideas… too many… losing brain capacity…**

**Disclaimer: Let's put it this way, if I owned Sonic and co., Sally Acorn would never exist and neither would Chris.**

**10TH ANIVERSARY EDITION! (It's pretty much just gonna be long. Like 6 pages on Microsoft Word long.)

* * *

**

Sonic was relaxing in the sun and drinking lemonade. Things were much more quiet now that Aries was gone. Well… somewhat. He could still hear the screams of Tails behind him. This is pretty much what he heard.

Tails: AHHHH! SONIC! SHE'S BACK! GET HER OFF ME! HOW DID YOU GET ON THE CRUISE?

Amy: Don't worry Tails, I'll get her off!

Tails: AMY! PLEASE DO IT QUICK!

Amy: I'm trying!

Tails: PULL HARDER!

Amy: I'm trying to- AHH! NOW SHE'S HUGGING ME!

Tails: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Sonic didn't bother turning around. He just wanted to relax, and have no problems to deal with for once.

Suddenly, he felt himself getting picked up. He looked up into the face of Bowser.

"YOU GOT RID OF MY ARMY RECRUIT!" he yelled.

"Well, why didn't you take him in the last 4 chapters?" Sonic yelled back.

"Because… SHUT UP! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL OK?"

"Put me down!" Sonic yelled, getting impatient.

Bowser threw him in the water.

Sonic rose up to the top.

"Hey, big and ugly! I can swim!" Sonic yelled.

Bowser got angry.

"I'LL KILL YOU, SONIC!" Bowser screamed.

"Geez, it was just one-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Bowser growled.

Bowser's horns grew longer, his spikes on his shell grew pointier, his shell turned blue, and his body grew large. His eyes glowed. He grabbed Sonic out of the water.

"PREPARE TO DIE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

_-Space colony ARK-_

Eggman had all the chaos emeralds. He examined them. Something looked strange. They were oddly transparent.

"Oh well. Prepare to be destroyed Station Square!" he said with an evil laugh.

He put one chaos emerald in the Eclipse Cannon and set it to fire on Station Square.

"3, 2, 1, 0!" Eggman yelled as a small green beam shot to Earth.

"Robotnik!" Kyra yelled through a walkie-talkie to Eggman.

"What? Don't you like the Egg-talkies?" Eggman replied.

"NO! AND YOU DIDN'T HIT STATION SQUARE!"

"What?"

"YOU MISCALCULATED, DUMBASS! YOU HIT SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!"

"BLAST!" Eggman yelled, slamming his fists against the wall.

_-The cruise-_

Sonic closed his eyes. He heard a giant explosion and started falling. He opened his eyes to see Bowser get fried by a giant green laser blast, which destroyed half of Rainbow Cruise.

He landed in the water, and watched as Mario characters flew out of the sinking cruise.

Rainbow Cruise was gone.

Sonic swam around and rounded up Amy, Tails, Shadow, Cream, and Knuckles.

"Shadow! We need you to Chaos control all of us somewhere else!" Sonic ordered.

"I-I lost my emerald!" Shadow cried.

"There it is!" Tails yelled, pointing to the green emerald, floating on the water. Shadow quickly swam over to it and raised it up.

"I FOUND YOU, BOBBY!" he yelled.

"You named your emerald?" Sonic said.

"So what? I-"

A metal claw grabbed the emerald out of his hand. It was the Floating Egg thingy that Eggman always goes around in. Only inside it was a black echidna.

"It looks like that fool, Robotnik, actually did something right for once!" she said, grabbing the emerald.

Knuckles saw this as an opportunity.

"Hey, sexy! Why don't you chill with Da Knux Man?" he said with a grin.

"What did you just say to me?" Kyra said, glaring.

"I said, why don't you chill with Da-"

The metal claw picked him up and threw him.

"Anyone else want to say something retarded?"

Silence

"Good." Kyra grabbed the other 6 emeralds she had in her possession. They started spinning around her. Finally she started glowing. "I have work to do." She said, flying off in another direction.

"That was weeeeeeeeiiird." Tails said.

Knuckles swam up.

"She's hot!" he said.

Everyone looked at him funny.

"Well, we better go look for an island." Sonic said.

_-5 hours later-_

The sun was setting and the Sonic Team finally found an island. It was so small that there was hardly any more room when they all got on it. All it had was a coconut tree.

"We better get some rest." Tails said. "Tomorrow we have to-"

ZZzzZzzZZZzzzZzzZzzZZ

"Ok…" Tails went to sleep.

_-the next day-_

Everybody woke up at the same time, because they're magical like that.

"LOOK! ANOTHER CRUISE!" Cream said. She pointed in the water. There was a regular cruise in the distance.

Everybody started waving at it and yelling, "Over here!" After a while a small motorboat started driving towards them.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Cream yelled.

All of a sudden, a giant shark popped out of nowhere, grabbed the motorboat in its mouth, flung it around until the driver flew out, and ate the driver. Then it went back into the water.

Everyone stared for a while, as the cruise sailed past.

"…Well, we better go get that motorboat." Sonic said.

"I'll get it!" Knuckles said. He swam over to the motorboat and drove it back to the island.

"I'm hungry!" Tails moaned.

"Yeah, me too." Amy said.

"Hey, Knux! Why don't you try to find some other islands? Go see if any of them have coconut trees." Sonic said. "For now, we'll have to split these two." Sonic pointed at the two coconuts in the tree on the island.

"Got it!" Knuckles said.

The Sonic Team split the two coconuts and were eating them when they noticed things in the sky.

"It's the Egg Fleet!" Tails exclaimed.

"Eggman must have rebuilt it!" Shadow said. "What's that big ship in the middle?"

"That looks like the Egg Carrier!" Amy said.

"How did Eggman build all this?" Sonic wondered. "It would have taken him months!"

"It's only been 1 day since we last saw him!" Tails pointed out.

"Is that the Death Star?" Shadow asked, confused.

"No, that's the Death Egg."

"That is so stupid!"

"I know," Sonic said. "But there's nothing we can do about it. We're stranded."

Everybody looked down.

"At least we get to swim!" Cream said, cheerfully.

Shadow slapped her.

"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Cream said crying.

"You really need to shut the hell up." Shadow said, coldly.

"Shadow, now's not the time to be an asshole!" Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, we're only stranded on an island with a scarce amount of food and our food delivery boy hasn't come back because he's probably lost! Now is the time to be happy!" Shadow yelled.

"Speaking of which, where is Knuckles?" Amy interrupted.

"He should be on his way! For all we know, he could probably find sea-pizza! He's that good of s treasure hunter!" Cream said, trying to lighten things up.

Sonic slapped her.

"I WAS TRYING TO LOOK ON THE FUCKING BRIGHTSIDE! BUT NO! YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS LOOKING ON THE GODDAMN BAD SIDE! FINE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU WANNA BE, THAT'S THE WAY I'LL FUCKING ACT, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Cream yelled. She started beating the shit out of Sonic and Shadow.

_-5 minutes later-_

Sonic and Shadow were lying on the ground in pain.

Tails walked up to Sonic.

"YOU GOT BEATEN UP BY AN 8 YEAR OLD RABBIT! HAHA!"

Sonic kicked him in the stomach.

"LOOK! KNUCKLES IS BACK!" Amy yelled, pointing to the motorboat that was riding towards the island.

The motorboat pulled up to the island. Sonic ran up to it.

"Did you find anything?" Sonic asked.

Then he looked into the boat. He saw red.

But not the red he wanted to see.

"Were you expecting, maybe, Knuckles?" Aries asked with a smile on his face.

* * *

**OOOH! PLOT TWIST! Fan characters are coming in the next chapter, but I would still appreciate some. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. THE AWESOMENESS OF THE ELEVENTH CHAPTER!

**Note: wow this story has evolved. 1st chapter: crap. Now I'm getting all these good reviews. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cough ahem… sorry.**

**Disclaaaaaaaimer: I'm in a good mood today, so I won't try to kill you. All fan characters belong to their owners. And I don't own Sonic and co…. yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**ELEVEN!

* * *

**

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KNUCKLES?" Sonic yelled.

Aries pointed to Knuckles, who was sleeping on the floor of the boat.

"Why is he sleeping?"

Aries grabbed a tranquilizer from the floor of the boat.

"So, you're going to try to kill us again?"

"Nope. I've learned my lesson. Never mess with Sonic Team or they'll fuck you up. Hop in." Aries said.

"I don't trust him." Cream said.

"Don't worry, we'll beat the shit out of him if he does anything stupid." Shadow assured as he hopped into the boat. Everybody got in.

"Watch this!" Aries said. He started driving the boat really fast and then pressed a button. The boat lifted into the air and turned into a jet fighter.

"WHOA! How did you do that?" Tails asked.

"I like to press buttons."

"Figures."

They were flying for about 10 minutes when they heard a noise.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sonic asked, startled.

"It sounds like something hit the jet!" Amy said.

"It sounds like a weapon of some sort is hitting the wall next to Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"Well, I don't like it! Tails, switch places with me. If you die, it won't matter as much." Sonic said, shoving Tails out of his seat.

Tails glared at him and moved to where Sonic was. The noise stopped.

"It stopped." Knuckles said. "OH MY GOD! I HATE THIS AUTHOR! ALL THE OBVIOUS LINES GO TO ME!"

SHUT UP! LET'S CONTINUE THE STORY! And, how did you wake up?

"I dunno."

Three minutes later the noise started up again only it was next to Sonic this time.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Sonic yelled.

Amy looked out the window.

"Oh, it's just some kid with an axe." She said.

"HOW DID A KID WITH AN AXE GET ON THE JET? AND WHY IS HE TRYING TO KILL ME?" Sonic said, screaming like a little girl.

"Ugh, let me check." Shadow said. He crawled out the window and climbed on top of the jet, which was pretty hard. Indeed, there was a blonde human with an axe in his hand.

"How did you get here?" Shadow asked him.

The blonde kid shrugged.

"I don't know. The author of this story is demented." He said.

"Well, of course."

CAN YOU GUYS STOP ALREADY?

"Umm, why are you trying to kill Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Uhh… What are you talking about? I was never trying to kill him! I was uhh… knocking. On the jet with my… axe." The blonde kid said.

"Ok… well, you can come in if you want."

Shadow and the blonde kid climbed in the jet. He was wearing a dark blue hat with matching sunglasses, jeans, and a red shirt with a dragon on it.

Sonic screamed like a little girl again.

"JESUS, CAN YOU STOP DOING THAT?" Knuckles yelled.

"Yeah, Sonic. You wuss. He was only knocking on the jet so we could let him in." Shadow said, quite stupidly.

"Ok." Everyone agreed, like the idiots they are.

"What's your name, anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Linds." The kid said.

"HAH! WHAT KIND OF NAME IS LINDS?" Sonic yelled.

Linds punched him in the face.

_-10 minutes later-_

"HEY LOOK! A FLYING SWORDFISH!" Aries yelled. He pointed out the window.

"That's a warship!" Tails yelled.

"No, it's a swordfish! Duuh."

"NO, IT'S PART OF THE EGG FLEET!"

"I like my eggs scrambled, thank you."

"We must have caught up to them!" Sonic said.

"Caught up to what? The eggs?"

"Aries! Land on that big swordfish!"

"Okey-dokey!" Aries crashed the jet into the ship.

CRASH

"I SAID LAND, NOT CRASH!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone got out of the jet. They saw the Floating Egg in the distance.

"CAN THIS THING GO ANY SLOWER?" Kyra yelled. "AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE ME?"

Knuckles saw that opportunity again. He glided towards the Floating Egg.

"Hey, babe. Miss me?" he said.

"Back off." Kyra said, trying to control herself.

"Aww, come on baby. You know you love me."

The metal claw grabbed him again and threw him against the ship.

"Knuckles, this is no time for flirting!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic you have no control over my love life!" Knuckles yelled back.

While they were fighting, no one noticed that Tails flew over to the Floating Egg, and grabbed the 7 chaos emeralds.

"Hey, guys!" he yelled, showing them the emeralds.

"HOW DID YOU-? COME HERE LITTLE FOX!" Kyra yelled. The Floating Egg's metal claw started moving towards Tails.

Tails threw the emeralds in the air. They started circling around him. Finally Tails turned a brighter yellow, his eyes turned red, and three golden birds started circling around him.

"SUPER TAILS!" Cream yelled.

"Wow that looks stupid. And what's with the birds?" Linds asked.

"So I don't have to do anything." Tails said.

The three birds flew up to the metal claw and pecked the crap out of it. Then they went for Kyra.

"AGH! GET AWAY! STOP PECKING ME!" Kyra was yelling, as she swatted at the birds.

"We'll leave her to have fun with them. Come on, we have to find Eggman!" Sonic said.

* * *

**More fan characters are coming. Sorry, I couldn't think of much. Writer's block is sneaking up on me. 1 more thing, tell me how your fan charcter would look if they were in super form. That is all. REVIEW :) **


	12. LET THERE BE HEDGEHOGS!

**Note: I haven't updated in... forever. Also I seem to be hurting my viewers. I'm also sorry about that. I hope the operation on your ribs goes well.**

**DISCLAIMER: SONIC AND CO. DO NOT BELONG TO ME- whoa. Caps lock… Aries is mine. Linds is shadowthehedgyhog's. And I'm too lazy to list the rest. BUT, all fan characters belong to their respected owners.**

**Mwahaha?**

"Sooooooo… how do we find Eggman?" Tails (ehrmm Super Tails) asked.

"He's probably aboard one of these-" Sonic started.

"OOOKay I'm bored." Aries interrupted. "God has to have fun at all times or extreme anger comes forth."

Everyone looked at him funny.

"…You're not God." Amy said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Ooh?"

"YES!"

Aries grabbed the red chaos emerald.

"LET THERE BE LIGHT!" he yelled.

Everyone watched as nothing happened. Suddenly a beam of light shone on Aries.

"Whoa! If I can do that then… LET THERE BE CHEESY MACARONI!"

_-in space colony ARK-_

Eggman dropped his bowl of macaroni out of the window. Yes, there were windows. Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO!

"BLAST!" Eggman yelled. "MY MAC N' CHEESE! WHY? WHYYYYYYYYY!"

_-Back on Earth-_

A bowl of Kraft macaroni and cheese landed in Aries hand.

"YES! COME MY DELICIOUSNESS!" Aries yelled as he shoved the mac n' cheese into his mouth.

Everyone was still staring.

"Now for some fun. LET THERE BE HEDGEHOGS!" Aries yelled.

**(A/N don't be surprised if there are a lot of typos, my backspace button just broke.)**

Suddenly a portal opened up and spat out several random hedgehogs. One looked like Amy, but with Shadow's fur, another looked like Sonic, but it had black and gray fur and brown skin, and the one right next to him was sky blue and had green tipped quills and green ears, and then another one with purple fur and silver streaks, silver eyes, a dark green dress and it was wearing black boots.

Just when everyone thought it was done, 1 more came out. It was a purple hedgehog wearing a black shirt and jeans and he was holding a sword. He slashed at the portal several times,

"HA! Take th- wha? Where am I?" he said.

Sonic slapped his forehead.

"Aries, put them back." He said.

"NO! THERE MY FRIENDS NOW!" Aries yelled.

"Where am I?" the one that looked like Amy said.

"You, my dear friends, have been chosen to save the world from Eggman's fatass powers! And Wario's ass gas! ARE YOU READY FOR THE ULTIMATE CHALLEEEEEEEENGE?" Aries yelled.

Everyone, including the hedgehogs looked at him.

"No." the sky blue hedgehog said.

"Well… TOO BAD!"

"But-"

"I SAID TOO BAD! Now as I point to you tell me your name."

"This is retarded. I'm out of here." The one that looked like Amy said.

"QUIET WOMAN!"

"Fuck you."

"NO THANK YOU! NOW GET BACK IN LINE!"

"I never mov-"

"QUIET WOMAN!"

The one that looked like Amy sighed.

"NOW TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"Emy."

"RIP OFF! RIP OFF!" Amy yelled. She ran over to Emy and glared at her. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AND COPY ME, YOU… YOU FAKER!"

"OOOOOOOH!" Sonic said.

"Quiet, faker." Shadow said.

"YOU ARE THE CHEAPEST IMITATION I'VE EVER SEEN!" Amy yelled.

Emy pulled out what looked like a black and red piko piko hammer and slammed it against Amy's left cheek.

"Shut up, bitch." Emy said.

Amy leaped on Emy and they started beating the crap out of each other.

"CAT FIGHT!" Knuckles yelled. He ran over to watch. No one else did.

"YOU!" Aries said, poking the purple hedgehog with the sword. "TELL ME YOUR NAME, SOLDIER!"

"Umm… Michael?" he said.

"YOU?" Aries poked the sky blue and green hedgehog.

"Mikey."

"VERY ORIGINAL! How about you?"

"I'm Luna. Can I go now?" the purple and silver one said.

"NO! You have joined the core for a reason, young lady!"

"The what? And you don't look too old yourself."

"I AM 16 AND VERY MATURE, YOUNG LADY! NOW QUIT YOUR YAPPIN AND LET'S MOVE ON!"

"I'm Lightspeeds." The black and grey one said. "Do I get to leave now, because you didn't have to ask my name?"

"EXIT'S RIGHT THIS WAY, SIR!" Aries yelled pointing off the edge of the ship.

"I'm going to go find Eggman." Sonic said. He went inside the jet and flew off along with Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, and Super Tails.

"What do we do now?" Linds asked.

"Oh, we're gonna have lots of fun!" Aries said, happily.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

"Because," Aries said smiling, "Sonic left the chaos emeralds here."

**The end of chapter eleven! Review please! Also more fan characters coming in the next chappy!  
**


	13. Eggman's Evil Plan: IN SPACE!

**N0T3: Thankies for the pizza. What? You didn't order the pizza? Then what was I eating? … Well it gave me gas, all right. Also, someone stole my hamster. They left the case and everything, but the hamster's missing… wait a minute…**

**Excuse me while I puke my brains out.**

**D1$(LIM3R: I don't own Sonic and co. All fan characters belong to their respected authors, except for Aries because nobody likes me.**

**Eggman's evil plan: IN SPACE!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_-In space (duh)-_

The Death Egg was finally launched into space, right next to the ARK. A little pod flew up to it and landed on one of the eyes of it.

**(A/N: In case you didn't know, the Death Egg looks like the Space colony ARK, only a complete sphere. And it has Eggman's face on it. (What else would you expect?)**

_-In the Death Egg-_

"I'm finally in." Kyra said to Eggman over the Egg-talkie.

"Do I get to blast the Earth now?" Eggman asked.

"No, not yet. I have to build the Metal Sonics."

"COME ON! I WANNA BLAST IT!"

"WAIT, YOU FAT IMPATIENT PIECE OF CRAP! We'll do it soon!"

"But I'm so bored!"

"Then eat your mac n' cheese or something!"

"I dropped it out the window."

"YOU-!" Kyra turned off the Egg-talkie. "Why did I do this with this idiot?"

_-back on Earth-_

Aries was juggling the seven chaos emeralds and whistling carnival music.

Everyone just stared.

"…Why don't you just go super with them?" Mikey asked.

Aries dropped the chaos emeralds.

"THAT'S BRILLIANT! I never thought of that!" Aries exclaimed. "You first!"

Mikey grabbed the seven chaos emeralds. They started circling him slowly. Then they picked up more speed.

Aries walked up to him and poked one of the emeralds, which made it fly into Mikey's head.

"OW! What was that for?" he yelled.

Aries laughed like Peter Griffin. "Just wanted to see what would happen. MY TURN!"

"I didn't even-"

"I SAID MY TURN!"

"Fine, whatever."

"I'm going to do it the old-school way!" Aries said as he shoved the chaos emeralds into his imaginary pocket and jumped into the air. His spikes grew longer and his eyes turned red.

"AWESOME! HOW DO I LOOK?"

"Like an idiot." Luna said.

Aries started flying around the ship.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MY TURN!" Linds shouted.

"How are you going to go super? You're human." Michael asked.

"I dunno. Let's find out!" Linds threw the emeralds into the air, but they just fell to the ground.

"CRAP! THAT IS NOT FAIR! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GO SUPER!"

"Stop whining!" the battle scarred Emy said. She grabbed the chaos emeralds. They did the whole circling deal and then Emy turned silver.

"SHINY!" Aries said. "HOW COME I DON'T GET TO GO SHINY?"

"Because you're a dumbass." Emy replied.

"Stop fighting and give me the emeralds." Michael said. Once again, those exhausted emeralds circled around him and he turned super. He was silver and his eyes were dark red.

"UGH! SHINY PEOPLE! STOP TAUNTING ME!" Aries yelled.

Lightspeeds was particularly quiet, because he was trying to find a safe way to climb off the ship and get away from these morons.

"Can I try again?" Mikey asked.

"Ok, hurry up!" Aries rushed.

Mikey picked up the emeralds and turned super. His fur was red and all the green was gold now.

"AWESOME! YOU'RE RED TOO!" Aries yelled.

"Ok, let me try." Luna said. She picked up the emeralds, but they flew out of her arms.

"Huh?" Luna picked them up again. Again, they flew out of her arms.

Suddenly the green one spoke.

"WE'RE FUCKING TIRED OF SPINNING! GIVE US A FREAKIN BREAK!" it yelled.

"Whoa!" Aries yelled. "I think there was something in the mac n' cheese."

"So what do we do now?" Linds asked.

_-back in space-_

"Finally!" Kyra said, finishing the last Metal Sonic.

"DO WE GET TO BLAST THE EARTH NOW?" Eggman yelled over the Egg-talkie.

"We have to send them DOWN FIRST!" Kyra yelled. She put the Metal Sonics in pods and sent them down to Earth.

"NOW?"

"NOOO!"

Suddenly, an airplane crashed into the Death Egg.

"WHAT THE-?" Kyra yelled.

A black and white tiger wearing a mini t-shirt and black pants stepped out.

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS ISN'T TAHITI!" she yelled.

"Ooops… sorry ma'am… _burp._" The drunken pilot said.

A black cat walked out. She had purple eyes and was wearing a green shirt and shorts.

"It's pretty dark for Tahiti…" she said.

"Were not in Tahiti! We're… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" the tiger said.

"Is that the Earth?"

"Alright, who are you two?" Kyra asked.

"I'm Lizzey." The tiger said. "Are you the tour guide? Where are we?"

Kyra slapped her forehead.

_-back on Earth-_

Everyone was kinda sitting around.

"I'm bored." Mikey said.

"I know… LET'S GO TO SPACE!" Aries said.

"How? We don't have any form of travel." Luna said.

"FLYING!"

"Hello? I'm not super!"

"Well, who will volunteer to have to carry this young lady?"

"I'm not getting carried. AND FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN ME!"

"Michael wants to do it!"

Michael turned around. "What?"

"Well then. It's settled. Mike is carrying Luna and the rest will fly."

"What?"

"SHUDDAP!"

"Ok…"

"I SAID SHUDDAP!"

"…"

"DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"…ye-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Michael sighed.

"QUIET YOU!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chappy is coming soon! And as I always say, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW –choke-**

**Ahem. Sorry, I was choking on hamster bones.**


End file.
